For example, as described in JP 2011-20627A, a motor compartment (hereinafter appropriately referred to as MG compartment), in which a rotary electric machine serving as a driving source is mounted, is provided in a front part of an electric vehicle.
In the MG compartment, the rotary electric machine is mounted on a framework member of the vehicle. Specifically, in the MG compartment, a pair of front side members (hereinafter appropriately referred to as Fr side members) extend as framework members along a front-rear direction of the vehicle. Further, a motor compartment cross member (hereinafter appropriately referred to as an MGCpm cross member) is provided to extend over the pair of Fr side members. A rotary electric machine (driving equipment) is mounted on the MGCpm cross member.
The MGCpm cross member is fixed to the Fr side member via the bracket. For example, the bracket is fastened to an upper surface of the Fr side member. Further, a part of the bracket protrudes inward in a vehicle width direction from the Fr side member, and bolt holes are also provided in the protruding portion. In an assembling process of the vehicle, the MGCpm cross member equipped with the rotary electric machine is pushed up from the bottom to a body in a lifted state, and a widthwise end portion of the MGCpm cross member and the protruding portion of the bracket are fastened with bolts.